Roy Earle
| image = File:Roy Earle.png | imagewidth = 250px | gender = Male | location = Los Angeles | status = Alive | affiliation = LAPD Cole Phelps Elsa Lichtmann | birth = 1920 | weapon = Colt M1911 | actor = Adam John Harrington }} Roy Earle is a character in L.A. Noire. Roy is the corrupt Chief-Detective of Vice as well as Cole Phelps' partner during his time at the Vice desk, he also plays the role of a secondary antagonist. Events of L.A. Noire Cole Phelps first encounters Earle when he is on his first Traffic case, "The Driver's Seat". They next cross paths when Phelps is promoted to Homicide because of Phelps' actions in "The Fallen Idol" case; he takes Phelps and Stefan Bekowsky to The Blue Room to meet Elsa Lichtmann. Following his completion of Homicide, Earle specifically requests Phelps to join him at the Hollywood Police Station Vice desk. Sometime during the case "Manifest Destiny", Earle secretly exploits Phelps' extra-marital affair with Lichtmann to draw the public's attention away from city hall. Although never directly stated, it can be inferred that Earle requested Phelps to the Vice Squad with the ultimate intention of brilliantly setting him up. After his double-cross, he is seldom seen again, but during Phelps' investigations of Elysian Fields in Arson, he tells Phelps to stay away from them and stop investigating. Roy is also seen in the twelfth Newspaper, after Phelps and Herschel Biggs are called in by a patrolman to an alleyway in Hollywood where Courtney Sheldon's dead body laid after being killed by Harlan Fontaine. Roy arrives and tries to take the case from Phelps. Phelps, infuriated, pulls his gun on Roy, ignoring the patrolman's plea to stop, and in defense of the dead Courtney, Phelps' war comrade, threatens to kill him by saying, "You say one more word about him and I'll blow your fucking head off!" Roy finally states that Phelps has finally lost his mind and says he has better things to do than argue with Phelps. Earle plays a central role in the corruption within the LAPD. In "The Set Up", it is revealed that his only concern with the case is obtaining the money he lost from a fixed boxing match. In "The Black Caesar", he shares with Phelps that while he hardly works overtime, he still enjoys claiming overtime pay. In "A Polite Invitation", Jack Kelso finds a notebook in Leland Monroe's safe listing a number of people on his payroll, Roy included. At the end of the story, Earle is shown speaking at the funeral of Phelps. Lichtmann, mourning Phelps' death, walks out on the funeral after calling out Earle, stating that Earle is disgracing Phelps' memory. Earle's speech at the funeral, in fact, praises Phelps and denies the allegations against Phelps and his legacy. Earle calls Phelps a "friend" in the speech at the funeral. Case Appearances Traffic *"The Driver's Seat" *"The Fallen Idol" Vice *"The Black Caesar" *"Reefer Madness" *"The Set Up" *"The Naked City" *"Manifest Destiny" Arson *"A Walk in Elysian Fields" *"A Different Kind of War" Vehicle Roy owns a red Cadillac Series 62 Convertible, custom fitted for his LAPD work with a siren and a radio. He chooses to drive his own car on the job in order to satisfy his vanity and gets very concerned over the condition of his car rather than the damage Cole can cause to public property. When Phelps compliments him on the quality of his car, Earle states that, as a Vice cop, he must not be seen "slumming it in a Nash". This is in reference to Rusty Galloway's cheaper, department-issued Nash Super 600. During the "Manifest Destiny" case, Jack Kelso tells Phelps that his partner is conceited for driving "...a $2,000 car". Given that the average salary per annum for an LAPD officer in 1947 was approximately $3600, Earle's car is enormously expensive. His ability to afford such a vehicle very likely stems from bribes that he receives from Los Angeles' affluent criminals and crooked businessmen, such as Mickey Cohen and Leland Monroe. Personality Sardonic and highly cynical, Earle has little respect for others. This is evident from various racist and misogynistic remarks that he makes throughout the game. He also occasionally shows a propensity for violence, for example when he strikes Elsa Lichtmann for being disrespectful to him. Earle and Phelps repeatedly clash with each other over police procedure, their duty as LAPD officers and morality. Additionally, Earle's less than respectful behavior leads Phelps to violently threaten him when he insults the deceased Courtney Sheldon. Despite their differences, Phelps and Earle have an efficient partnership. Both of them can be intimidating and react fiercely to duplicitous suspects. Earle, like Phelps, is no stranger to fist-fights and shootouts. Trivia *Roy is the person who sold out Phelps to the papers about the affair with Elsa. The Police Chief, Vice Department and the Mayor all knew that everyone would soon find out about the corruption in the Department and the city. Since Roy was slightly apart of the situation, he decided to change topics in the city and rat out Cole. That saved the whole corrupted Vice department, the Fund, and their "good view" by the community. *Roy is both a misogynist and a racist (although he makes far less misogynist remarks than Phelps' earlier partner Rusty Galloway). *Roy smokes both cigars and cigarettes heavily, as well as drinks occasionally. *Roy is a gambler and bet on the boxing match in the case, "The Set Up". *Vice Lieutenant Archie Colmyer used to be Earle's partner, before Colmyer was promoted to Lieutenant. *During shootouts, Roy is far less careful than Phelps's other partners. He rarely takes cover and usually can be seen to fire his weapon from the hip one-handed. Despite this, he still scolds Cole for not taking cover. *"Roy Earle" is also the name of the character played by Humphrey Bogart in the 1941 movie "High Sierra". *Roy appears to be ambidextrous, holding and firing his weapon with either hand. *Roy stole a piece of "inadmisable" evidence (a roll of money worth around $1,000) from a crime scene in the DLC case, "Reefer Madness", claiming that the "Department owed him fifty bucks already", in spite of the fact that he only paid twenty to the LAPD's informer. *Roy is obsessed with Cole's appearance and seems to be slightly enamored of him. One hilarious example of this is in "The Naked City" case: : Roy: "What is with that get-up of yours? I should start introducing us as 'Detective Earle and this is my science teacher, Mr. Phelps.'" : Cole: "Your interest in my appearance is starting to get me worrying." : Roy: "Like it or not, we're a dysfunctional couple now and people judge me with you on my arm the same way they would a fat broad with a 5 o'clock shadow." : Cole: "I really hope you're joking, Roy." *Cole and Roy play the game of good cop and bad cop a lot during Cole's time in the Vice desk. In this role playing of good cop/bad cop, Cole plays the good cop, and Roy plays the bad cop. *After Phelps is demoted to the Arson desk, Roy Earle is depicted in a much more antagonizing manner than when they were partners. *If Cole accidentally (or intentionally) assaults a female pedestrian, Roy seems to disapprove, despite intentionally assaulting women (Elsa in particular) himself. *Nothing is known of Roy's background or family, except when Roy states in "The Black Caesar" while he and Cole are investigating Ramez Removals that his mother absolutely loves old-fashinoned furniture while he's highly disdainful of it. *Roy seems to highly dislike Elsa Lichtmann (possibly because of her nationality), whom he once hit for "disrespecting" him and once referred to her as "a German junkie whore". Gallery Earle.jpg Screen shot 35.jpg Screen shot 25.png|Earle sitting at the bar. File:Earle_behind_Phelps.png|Earle enters the crime scene with Phelps. Earle shooting tyres.png|Earle, attempting to shoot the tires of a car out. Roy Earle 9.jpg|Earle, warning Cole to "stay away" from Elysian Fields. es:Roy Earle de:Roy Earle Category:Characters Category:Partners Category:Detective